conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kingdom of Europa
I didn't know this was part of Future World :S -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ijust joined yesterday. HORTON11 15:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) __ToC__ History XD dude I find it funny that apparently both our country's destroyed Yugoslavia, you in 1953 and me in 1971-73. or did you just weaken it? but anyways just commenting. My real reason for posting was to ask a question on whether you wanted the NGE and your nation to be co-operative economic allies. After all we have a lot in common and despite our history have never had any real conflicts (i know its cause we can't but work with me here). The NGE can supply you with high quality industrial products: coal, metals, alloys. We also have medical technology and a powerful arms industry. these are just some things an economic alliance has to offer. Kunarian 16:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Economic yes, but not military. We are a part of the Non-aligned nations (does that exist here). We just took over much of Yugoslavia, but I'm sure they existed until 1971-73, though reduced in size. HORTON11 16:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Economic is all I suggested, and yes there can be non-aligned nations, the NGE is one (being unaligned with any side does not protect you from war though really). I think in Yugo you need to work out a reasonable way for slovenia to have escape you untouched, as it becomes part of the NGE much later. Kunarian 16:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) We didn't take Slovenia. We failed at convincing them to join us. HORTON11 16:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) good reason :D Kunarian 16:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you know if there are any rules on Antarctica, cause we have tested (mostly Radium) weapons there. HORTON11 16:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't worry (most people will let it slide) just don't say where you tested it in Antarctica so if any problems do come up then we can work out where you could have tested and put it as there. Kunarian 16:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Can nations claim parts of Antarctica. HORTON11 17:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes. here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antarctica#Antarctic_territories Kunarian 17:12, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Marie Byrd land is free. HORTON11 17:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : yep, and actually if it isn't any inconveniance and you really feel you need it, can I have some? just 10 degrees or something. Kunarian 17:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Also just found a big problem, in accordance with the Anartctic treaty you aren't allowed to test weapons there. Kunarian 17:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Which treaty? We have not signed any treaty, so does it apply to Europa. HORTON11 17:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Just add in a part of your history where you managed to find a way to make Marie Byrd land free from the treaty or if you claimed it and established it before the treaty with military forces. 17:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa slow down. Forum:Antarctic Treaty (FW) Woogers - talk ( ) 17:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What about overlapping claims? HORTON11 18:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) How plan you to explain that CCCP let you to take Yugoeslavia without opposition?--BIPU 16:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Some things First of all, wellcome to FW. I really like to have new neighbours in Europe (continent). *This is the first thing I would like to say. I think that the name of your nation could create some mistakes becouse all our articles are full of references to Europe and they are not done thinking in your nation unless in the Continent. I think that we (all) should discuss if the name Europa can be used by a single nation. *The second thing is to invite you to read the articles of the nations in game, the FW events, etc. in order to know more about the game, the nations in game and the current world matters. I understand that you want to play as soon as possible, but It will be better to read before enter the current stories. *The third one is to tell you that you should complete the basic information of your nation before starting playing actively (I'm sure that United Planet has told you this). Everybody wants to know more about your nation before starting playing. *The fourth one is to tell you that there are more things to do in game than war, weapons and military stuff. FW is not a war game, though war is a part of it. I invite you to explore economy, industry, trade... There are interesting things to do in that way. Trade is a funny thing, but it cant be done if you chose to play an autarchical nation that made all the stuff by itself. Think it, please. *And the last one is that we are here to have fun... so please... have fun. I will be pleased to help you with anything.--BIPU 21:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I will be working more on cultural/historic pages now, as my military is doing well. But s I have said before I do not plan to go to war. But if its okay with you maybe we could have economic cooperation ties. HORTON11 21:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I like observing this wikia, this country is my favorite. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. maybe you should join. HORTON11 23:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I should, one question is everyone on the same time, like this doesn't take place in the future right? Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) It has some futuristic aspects, but its more alternate. HORTON11 00:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Good maybe I could take over the San Marino here? Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) San Marino belongs to Europa now, but maybe you might be interested in joining us, in a military (or civilian) area. HORTON11 00:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering beacuse in the european template it listed it as a country. Ummm...I like to see different sides of things i'll check around if there are any nice countries in asia but i'll not make anything official. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I have to insist that you should reconsider the name of your nation. Europe is the name of the entire continent and the fact that there is a country called Europe can lead to many mistakes. In my opinion, to have nations that are called as the continent should not be allowed. There are nations as UFSA or EAF that include the name of the continent in its large name, but yours is the only one that use the name of the continent as short name. I would like to know the opinion of the other players and UP. --BIPU 21:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) The name is not Europe but Europa, which is Latin, used in honor of the ancient Romans. HORTON11 21:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Kinda goes over with the debate of the United States of 'America', which if the case that Canadians live in the Americas are Americans, as well with the Mexicans are Americans. -Sunkist- 21:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) And also Mexico is officially the United States of Mexico, well more precisely Mexican United States. HORTON11 21:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I have no problem with United Estates of America becouse everybody says United States when is talking about it. For example, in FW, there is a nation called East Asian Federation that uses the name Asia in its long name but is not called Asia as short name. Your nation, uses Europa as short name and this can generate mistakes.--BIPU 22:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) But there is no other place in FW using Europa as a name. HORTON11 22:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't think the name "Europa" would be adequate for your country. As said above, the name is pretty ambiguous and it WILL create a lot of confusion, specially with romance languages. Also, "Europa" comes from Greek mythology and/or geography. So, there's no actual basis to give this name to your country. Oh, I almost forgot. You should expand the informative articles of your country, as well. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 22:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Well in Romance languages it could be referred to as el Reino de Europa (Spanish) or Regno di Europa (in Italian). HORTON11 22:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Please, I encourage you to finish the basics of your nation wiki page. You are writing a huge ammount of information (this is fantastic) but your first wiki page is nearly blank. Please, we need to know the basics of your nation before to enter RP with you. Thanks. --BIPU 18:45, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'll be working on it. BTW do you have a page for Baltic Union's royal family? HORTON11 18:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) This is what I have. It is not finished yet. Monarch of The Baltic Union--BIPU 19:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I do want to have good relations with the BU, so is there a member of the House of Bernadotte that could perhaps marry someone in the House of Savoy-Hohenzollern-Sigmarinen. HORTON11 19:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I see no problem with a marriage between the two royal houses, but remember that we are in 2011 and good relation between nations are not granted by family relations. To have good relations with BU is easy if you are open to trade and free commerce. To be a democratic nation is a plus and to be a nation not looking for troubles every time will help the relation very much. Anyway, lets go with this royal marriage. Let me know your proposals. --BIPU 16:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Most Europan royals of marriageable age are quite young. Close family members would be Princess Giulietta (1st in line to the throne) and other more distant members include Carolina Borbon, Luisa Borbon and Princess Caroline of Thurn und Taxis. Henrik Donnerstad is the oldest available member. HORTON11 16:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Greeco-Turkish Republic? what is this? Possibly a 1950s union of Greece and Turkey. It would be a side project of mine. HORTON11 16:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but you got Sparta as an enemy on that one as they hate greece with a passion and most want Greece and Sparta unified under one banner (most want Spartan because they are more progressive and have powerful trade allies). Also you've got the NGE as they don't really like Turkey that much and thinking about it niether do the Spartans. Its your choice but I'm just saying they won't be able to agree to no war on that one. Kunarian 16:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Unless of course there were positives for the NGE and Sparta out of it, they would be hatin on the Greeco-Turks. Kunarian 16:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Greco-Turkey would be willing to work out peace with Sparta (and maybe even unification). They would be peaceful (member of the Non-Aligned Movement), focused mostly on shipping (they have us as allies). HORTON11 16:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Skandinavisk-Europan Relations Hello Horton, ai came here today to discuss with you the importance of our relations and possible expansion. I will start with something simple; trade and economics. Skandinavia is one of the world's leading exporters of electronics, lumber, and many other goods and services. With such a rocky political landscape in Europe, the European Union must be consisting of only Germany and Frabce given they are the only nations following its statutes. Since the European Union is defective and irrelevant in FW trade and politics, there is no good trade occurring at a basic and accurate pace. So therefore, I would like to import goods to Europa, and not let my economy be stunted to my own borders. While some people may see it as good to let their economy go first rather than another nations's, that is the dumbest economic policy I have ever heard of. If a nation has way too much competition domestically, then no company would get a steady benefit. So I would like for you to open your ports and cities to Skandinavisk businesses, and Skandinavia will do the same for you. I hope I have explained well enough why this trade is important to you and me. Now let's get into a harder and more delicate subject; governemnt, politics, and formal relations. Skandinavia and Europa have similar interest from all that I have read about your nation. Seeing as you are very interested in creating fuel efficiency, then I would liek to give some funding over from my nation. Roughly 200 billion USD can be delivered to Europa for a better funded research into alternative fuels. This expenditure is a donation, and will only occurr once and not annually. Skandinavia takes kindly that you would like to extend your royal Familiy into our roots, but keep in mind we cannot do so if you already are in a tie with another monarchy. I don't want all the European royals to be one big incesting family. Also, Skandinavia has an interest in joining the NAM if that's okay. One last thing is some concerns I have about Europa. You seem to Oxus on tranortation and civil engineering. While this is okay, I think it would make it more realistic if you developed some random corporations to go along with it, and even it out. This is just advice. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Have a good saturday. Synthic 05:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Just remember that Europa has been disconnected. Horton needs to reconnect it before any relations can be established ICly. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:31, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Or not...? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:32, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::1. I would be open to a mutual trade agreement seeing as economic cooperation is the best way of reviving the economy in difficult times. 2. we can just find other forms of creating ties with our nations. 3. Yes you are free to join the NAM. 4. I have developed a few vehicle companies but I will have to create more engineering firms. HORTON11: • 16:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Synthic try not to have relations with Europa, remember my enemy's friend is also my enemy. MMunson 00:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Not necessarily. There have been countries that both the USSR and USA were trying to win over, called third world countries, which now has a different meaning that I can never seem to find on the internet. :/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think enemy nations having common allies is good for international relations. HORTON11: • 15:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Very good, thank you for doing business Horton, and MMunsen I will continue my policy of neutrality and peace/tree hugging. Also, aren't third world countries places with an oppressive regime and a poor domestic development program? Synthic 22:42, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Third world countries have sometimes opresive government's but not always and many do try to do good development. Granero 23:02, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Corsica I cant see in your history how corsica became part of Europa and I think this is important to agree with the history that MMunson is writing about France. --BIPU 14:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) What I was thinking is that diring France's civil war Pro-Europan Corsican nationalists take power in the island and decide to join Europa (to avoid violence) and a referendum in the early 1970s confirms that (frankly I would not like to have taken it in a war). HORTON11: • 14:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) What about giving then the autonomy that France denied? It is not easy to understand that the wanted to leave France to enter Europa if they dont get anything. --BIPU 15:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) They would have much more autonomy, in Europa each region is able to have it's own official languages apart from Italian and Serbo-Croatian. Each region is autonomous really. HORTON11: • 15:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Europa - Turkicstan What would Europas relations be with Tukicstan? (if any) --Falloutfan08 23:57, May 12, 2012 (UTC) : I would very much like to have great relations between our countries. We need stronger links in order to counter Mandinkan threats. HORTON11: • 15:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : I agree, maybe some sort of alliance, or agreement between our two countries? Falloutfan08 16:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yes, perhaps economic or collective security agreements. We should protect the mediterranean from any potential attacks on Europe or the east. HORTON11: • 17:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: That is a good idea, seeing as were both the main regional powers in the mediterranian? Falloutfan08 18:36, May 13, 2012 (UTC)